The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method and a medium for information processing and management. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing and management involving the recording of pictures and reproduction of recorded pictures, as well as to a medium for accommodating that method.
Coming progressively into general use today are techniques for having video and audio signals from a TV broadcasting station received by a tuner-equipped personal computer and for converting the received video and audio signals into suitable digital data which are recorded on a recording medium such as a hard disk and reproduced as needed.
A major problem with the conventional techniques for causing personal computers to record pictures is that the duration of pictures to be recorded is limited and that it takes time to verify the contents of recorded pictures.